


turn your life around

by Vesi



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Once Upon a Time Fusion, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesi/pseuds/Vesi
Summary: When a young boy named Luke shows up on Gale's doorstep claiming he is in fact the fictional character Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars, and there is a cursed town filled with other fictional characters who have no memory of their pasts and need Gale-sorry, ANAKIN-to save them, what starts as a quick trip to take Luke home becomes a journey of love, loss, and redemption.Because apparently, not even a curse will liberate Anakin from his Chosen One status.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 27





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> May the Fourth Be With You! I've wanted to write this for over a year now and I'm excited to finally be getting the chance to share this with you guys. Fair warning, I don't know....a LOT about Star Wars (I've seen the Original Trilogy, two thirds of the Prequels, two thirds of the Sequels, and a little of The Clone Wars and Rebels, along with some cutscenes from Fallen Order and the Lego cartoons), so you'll have to forgive me for any errors, but I hope you can enjoy this little project of mine regardless <3 
> 
> Prompts are taken from FairyRunes 100 themes Challenge.

_i. introduction_

Gale Bryce lived a quiet life, keeping to himself for the most part. He barely had acquaintances, let alone friends, so the knock on the door was surprise enough. Opening the door to reveal a child on the other side-well, that was downright shocking.

“Hi,” the boy says. “Are you Gale Bryce?” He hesitates slightly, saying Gale’s name.

Gale eyes him. Wonders if boy scouts are still a thing people do, because that’s the only explanation he can think of as to why a random kid would show up at his doorstep. “Yeah, I am,” he says. “Who are you?”

“I’m Luke,” the boy introduces himself. He grins. “I’m your son.”

And before Gale can process _that_ , the boy ducks past him into his apartment. “Nice place you got!” Luke calls out.

Gale decides not to call him out on the obvious lie. Not on that one, anyway. “Kid,” he says. When Luke doesn’t show any signs of having heard him, he raises his voice. “Kid! I don’t have a son.”

Luke turns around and actually rolls his eyes at him. “Yeah, you do,” he says. “And a daughter, but she’s busy right now and couldn’t come.”

“ _What?”_

“Her name’s Leia,” Luke says, and Gale wants to laugh, because, seriously?

“Luke and Leia?” He asks. He can’t help an incredulous chuckle from slipping out. “Like, from Star Wars?”

Luke nods fervently. “Yeah! And you’re Anakin.”

“Anakin.” Gale repeats. “Anakin _Skywalker_?”

“Uh-huh. That’s your real name. You just don’t remember because you’ve been cursed. Now come on, it’s a long drive home, and I’d rather get back before Mom gets really angry.”

“Hold on,” Gale says. “Your mother doesn’t know you’re here?”

Luke shrugs. “I mean…not technically? But I didn’t have a choice! And, anyway, Mom will understand once the curse is broken.”

“Oh, for-,” Gale runs a hand over his face. “What is this ‘curse’ you keep mentioning?”

“The _Curse,”_ Luke says, like that explains everything. “It whisked all the fictional characters away from their homes and brought them over to the real world. Now almost none of them know who they are and it’s up to us to help them remember again.”

“Oh, kid,” Gale’s shoulders slump. “You’ve got problems.”

“Yup,” Luke agrees brightly. “And you’re gonna fix them.”

He sighs. “Give me your mom’s number.”

Luke blinks. “Why?”

“So I can let her know her son hasn’t been kidnapped,” Gale says, and if his voice is a little sharp, well, he thinks he can be forgiven considering the circumstances. “Kid.”

Luke looks at him for several seconds, then shrugs and lists off a set of numbers. Tapping them into his phone’s keypad, Gale brings his phone up to his ear and waits.

He’s annoyed but honestly not surprised when he goes straight to voicemail. He tries again, and then again, until finally he’s greeted with a frustrated, “ _Who is this? What do you want?”_

“Sorry to bother you,” he says. “But do you have a son named Luke?”

“ _Luke?”_ The frustration leaves her voice and is replaced with a desperation Gale has seldom heard. “ _Luke’s there? Who is this? Let me talk to my son!”_

“This is Gale Bryce,” Gale says. “Your son’s right here. Don’t worry, I didn’t kidnap him or anything, he just-”

“ _Excuse me?”_

Gale winces. “Sorry, that…that came out wrong. What I meant was, he just showed up here a few minutes ago. But he’s okay, he’s totally fine.”

_“Then let me speak to him.”_

Now the desperation is gone, in its place a steely fierceness that can only belong to a parent missing their child. The promise of retribution should any pain befall them.

(A small part of Gale wonders what it’d be like, to have someone sound like that on his behalf-)

Gale passes the phone to Luke. “Your mom wants to talk to you.”

Luke takes the offered phone, presses it against his ear. “Hey, Mom,” Luke says. “No, I’m-Mom, calm down, I’m _fine_. I promise. I just-”

His mother’s voice on the other line rises in volume, cutting him off from whatever he was about to say next. Luke frowns, annoyed. “Mom,” he tries to cut.

“Mom-”

No luck.

“I went to find my dad, okay!?”

With that, Luke shoves the phone back into Gale’s hand and storms off to sit on the couch. He crosses his arms and ducks his head, radiating anger. Gale debates for a second whether to go to him when he remembers he still has someone on the line and promptly holds the phone close to his face.

“Hey, yeah, so, funny story.” He laughs nervously. “Your son apparently thinks I’m his father.”

“ _He…what?”_ She’s baffled. _“Why would he…”_

“I was kind of hoping you could tell me,” Gale says.

 _“I can assure you he’s mistaken,”_ Luke’s mother replies. She doesn’t go into detail; Gale doesn’t press. “ _Now, would you mind giving me your address so I can come get my son?”_

“Let me bring him back.”

The words are out before Gale can stop them. Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see Luke perk up, anger forgotten.

Luke’s mother begins to protest, _“Oh no, I couldn’t ask you to do that-”_

“It’s no trouble,” Gale’s mouth moves without his permission. “Really. Where do you live?”

Silence. “Hello?” He prompts her.

“… _New_ _Unity,”_ She answers. “ _504 Mifflin street.”_

“Got it,” he nods. “Don’t worry. I’ll get him back safe.”

He hangs up without waiting for her response. Turning to look, he warily but unsurprisingly registers Luke’s excited expression.

“You’re really coming home with me?” He says.

“Don’t get too excited, kid,” Gale says. “I’m just taking you home. Then I’ll be on my way.”

Luke’s smile widens. “Sure you will.” 


	2. Escape/Cursed

_ii. escape_

Gale can feel Luke staring at him as he drives. He decides to look back only for the kid to avert his gaze down to a binder he’s fished out of his backpack. He pulls out a pencil and jots something down.

“What’s that?” Gale asks.

“My notes on who’s who,” says Luke. “It’s organized, too. This is the Star Wars section-“ he flips ahead. “-and _this_ is the Harry Potter section.”

“So, it’s not just the Star Wars characters who are ‘cursed’,” he says. “It’s characters from books, too?”

“Yup,” Luke confirms. “And cartoons, and video games…the curse hit a lot of different franchises.”

“Sure it did,” Gale shakes his head as they reach a red light.

Luke shrugs. “It’s fine if you don’t believe me for now. In stories, it usually takes a while for the hero to get there. But you will.”

“Yeah, about that.” The light turns green. “In what world is _Darth Vader_ a hero?”

Luke makes a face. “I said you were Anakin Skywalker, not Darth Vader.”

“…Kid, don’t tell me you’re a Star Wars fan who doesn’t know who Darth Vader is.”

“I’m not a _fan,”_ Luke says. “And of course I know who Darth Vader is. But the curse hit before you could turn to the Dark Side, so you’re not him, you’re Anakin Skywalker.”

Gale doesn’t know what to say to that.

“I know it’s confusing,” Luke says. “I’m still trying to figure it all out. Like how you were able to escape being sent to New Unity.” He tilts his head. “You’re the only person who didn’t end up there with the rest of us.”

Gale makes a turn. “Sounds like proof I’m not who you think I am.”

“Or it’s proof you’re exactly who I think you are,” the boy shoots back. “Like I said. You’ll get there.”

* * *

_iii. cursed_

Soon enough, Gale passes a large green sign that says _Welcome to New Unity_ and heads to 504 Mifflin Street. As he drives, and Luke guides him to his house, he catches sight of a few of the neighbors walking about. “So these are the fictional characters, huh,” he says. “They don’t look cursed to me.”

“I told you, they don’t remember who they are,” Luke says. “None of them can leave either. If they try, bad things happen. It’s part of the curse.”

“No one can leave,” Gale repeats. “How did you get out then?”

“It’s different for me ‘cause I was born here. In the real world, I mean.” Luke explains. “Me and Leia are the only people who get older, too. And you, too, I guess,” he adds as an afterthought. “I guess ‘cause you’re the Chosen One.”

Oh boy. “Wait, so not only is everyone here a fictional character, but they all have amnesia, can’t leave New Unity, and they don’t age?” Gale tries his best to sum up. “Seems like a pretty complicated curse. How’d you come up with it?”

Luke stiffens, deeply offended. “I didn’t cast it! And I don’t know who did either, so-”

“No, that’s not-” Gale taps his fingers against the wheel. “What I mean is, where’d you…how did you- _find out_ about the curse?”

“Oh,” he calms down. “My friend Cassandra told me about it.”

“I thought everyone in town was cursed to forget.”

“Not Cass,” Luke says. “She’s the only person in town who remembers her past. She’s tried to tell other people about the curse before, but no one’s ever believed her.”

“Can you blame them?” Gale says. “It’s…a lot to take in.”

“…I know,” the younger boy plucks at his sleeve. “Not even Leia believes in the curse. _She_ thinks we’re part of a government experiment.” He brightens up. “But now that I found you, we can break the curse and save _everyone_.”

Gale frowns. “I told you I’m not sticking around. I just came to drop you off.”

“But you have to stay!” Luke says. “We need you, Dad.”

And that’s it, that’s the line. Hitting the brakes, Gale parks and gets out of the car. Luke follows suit, and Gale crouches so they’re eye-level. He says sharply, “ _Luke._ I’m sorry you don’t have a father. But you can’t just choose a random guy and decide he’s going to fill in the role. It’s not-It’s not _healthy_.”

“I _didn’t,”_ Luke says, but he looks contrite all the same. “D-Anakin-”

He’s really starting to lose his patience. “My name is Gale, call me _Gale.”_

Luke makes a face. “…Fine. I’ll call you Gale.”

“Thank you.”

“But only until the curse is broken.”

Gale feels like breaking out a few curses, alright. There’s no _reasoning_ with this kid.

_“_ Kid,” he tries again, but is interrupted by a sharp cry.

“ _Luke!”_

Whatever Gale was about to say is promptly forgotten by the sight of the most beautiful woman he’s ever seen rushing out of her house and pulling Luke into a tight embrace. Pressing a kiss against his left temple, she pulls away to glare at him. “What were you _thinking?”_ She doesn’t shout, but the anger and disappointment coloring her voice is clear. “Running off like that? I had no idea where you were, if something had happened, if someone _took_ you-”

“I’m sorry, Mom,” says her son, and for his part he does look truly regretful to have worried his mother so much. The apology shaves off some of the distress on his mother’s face, but not all. She runs a hand over her face, cupping her chin and closing her eyes, and takes a deep breath. She stays still for several seconds before opening her eyes to reveal a set of stern brown irises.

“We’ll discuss this at home,” she says. “For now, I want you to apologize to…”

It’s here she looks away from her son and at Gale.

“I’m Gale,” Gale introduces himself. “Gale Bryce.”

She nods. “Nice to meet you, Gale Bryce. I’m Reyna Terran. You’ve…obviously met my son, Luke.” She shifts her gaze back to the kid. “Luke, apologize to Mr. Bryce for the trouble you caused him.”

He pouts. “ _Mom…”_

“ _Luke.”_ It’s clear from Reyna’s tone there is no room for argument.

Luke’s pout grows, but he turns to face Gale regardless and says, “Sorry, Mr. Bryce.”

The reluctance he apologizes with tells Gale he isn’t very sorry at all. But he doesn’t want Luke to get into even more trouble with his mother, nor does he want to cause Reyna any more stress, so he simply nods. “Apology accepted.”

“Thank you so much for bringing him home,” Reyna says. He can’t get over how stunning this woman is, with her dark brown hair and rich brown eyes and glowing skin. He stares at her for several seconds until it hits him that he should probably respond.

Coughing, he says, “It was no problem.”

Reyna smiles. “Still, though, I’m sorry you had to go through so much trouble-”

“It was nothing, really-”

“-you wanna come inside?” Reyna blushes, then hurries to explain, “You could use a small break before hitting the road again. We can chat, I’ll make coffee...”

The offer surprises Gale. He rubs the back of his neck. “No, that’s fine, I couldn’t impose on you like that.”

“I insist,” she says. “It’s the least I can do.”

And, really, Gale should refuse. The last thing he wants to do is encourage Luke’s delusions and give the boy false hope, which is what he’ll be doing if he accepts Reyna’s invitation. But Reyna’s smile, wide and welcoming, tugs at his heart, loosens his lips so that instead, he says, “I could go for some coffee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even cursed, Anakin and Padmé just can't stay away from each other, can they ^^?


	3. Insanity

_iv. insanity_

Reyna sends Luke upstairs then heads to the kitchen to make the coffee. She directs Gale to the living room, where he waits about ten minutes or so until she returns, steaming mugs in hand. Handing one mug over to him, she perches herself on the couch opposite of Gale and takes a sip.

Reyna peers up at Gale. “How far was the drive?”

“Not long,” Gale lies (In truth, it’d taken about two hours). “I’m just sorry I couldn’t have been quicker. You must have been worried sick.”

“That’s an understatement,” Reyna says. She gives him a small, guilty smile. “Honestly, I spent the whole time ready to dial 911 in case you turned out to be a kidnapper or something.”

Gale laughs. “I don’t blame you. I’d probably do the same thing.”

Her smile widens and she takes another sip of her drink. “You have kids, Gale?”

He shakes his head. “Maybe one day. I’ve never really thought about it.”

“Hm.” Seconds pass. Reyna takes another sip of coffee. “I suppose you’re wondering about Luke’s father.”

He nearly chokes on his drink. Reyna’s lips twitch, but she otherwise doesn’t lose her composure. He struggles to regain his.

“It’s none of my business…” He starts to say. She raises an eyebrow. “…but I’m assuming he’s not part of your lives?”

She chortles. “You could say that.” She places her cup on the coffee table and, slowly, says, “Luke and Leia weren’t exactly-planned. He told me it was him or them…I chose them.”

Shit. “That sounds rough.”

Reyna lets out a tiny scoff. “We’re better off,” she says.

“Luke seems to feel differently.”

He regrets it as soon as he says it. Reyna’s face, previously warm and welcoming, shuts down.

“Luke is a child,” she says stiffly. “And like you said, it’s none of your business.”

Discomfort churns in Gale’s stomach. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I just-I know what it’s like not to have a father. It can be hard on a kid.”

Her expression softens slightly. “I appreciate the concern Gale, but if I thought having the twins’ father in their lives was what was best for them, he would be.”

“I’m sorry,” he says again, internally cursing at himself. “You’re right. They’re your kids. But considering the whole curse thing, I thought-”

“What curse thing?” Reyna asks.

Gale blinks. “You know, his whole thing where he thinks everyone in town is a character from a movie.”

“ _What?”_ She says incredulously. 

…Oops.

Meanwhile, upstairs in their room, Leia Terran watches as her brother texts someone from his phone.

“Who you talking to?” She asks.

“No one,” Luke says dismissively, not bothering to look up.

Annoyed, Leia hops off of her bed. She strides over to Luke and swipes his phone.

“Hey!” He protests, but she ignores him. She reads his conversation and scoffs.

“You’re talking to Cass?” She says in disbelief. “You know Mom said we weren’t supposed to talk to her anymore.”

Luke scowls. He marches over and takes back his phone. “I’m not. I’m texting her.”

Leia rolls her eyes. “How’d you even get her number?”

“Stole it from Mom’s phone.”

Leia balks. “You _what?”_

“I didn’t have a choice.” Luke defends himself. “If we’re going to break the curse, me and Cass need to be able to stay in touch.”

Leia groans, throwing back her head. “You’re still on that? Luke, there’s no such thing as curses.”

“Oh, because your experiment theory makes perfect sense.”

“It does compared to YOUR theory about everyone in town not being _real.”_

Luke sighs. “Obviously, we’re _real,”_ he says exasperatedly. “Cassandra says-”

“Cassandra’s insane,” Leia says. “And so are you if you believe her.”

“She is _not,”_ Luke says. “And neither am I. You’ll see. Dad’s here now. He’ll break the curse and prove I was right, and you were wrong _._ ”

Leia shakes her head. “Whatever, Luke.”

Her brother watches her nervously. “You won’t tell Mom, right? That I’m still friends with Cass?”

She crosses her arms. “Depends. Mom would get super mad if she found out you were talking to Cass behind her back. And even more mad if she found out I knew.”

“I won’t tell her you knew,” Luke promises. “ _And_ I’ll give you half my Halloween candy.”

Leia’s eyebrows shoot up. “Deal.”

Shaking hands, the twins turn back to their respective businesses. Leia picks up her pencil and resumes doing her homework, while Luke sends a few more texts to Cassandra before saying goodbye.

Minutes have passed when they start to hear loud, repeating clanging sounds. The sound of their mom shouting quickly follows, causing Luke and Leia to share startled glances before rushing downstairs to find their mom and Gale missing and the front door open. The two head outside, and their jaws drop in unison.

Gale’s car, previously in pristine condition, is now in ruins. The wheels are punctured. The window frame, side mirrors, and taillights are shattered. Huge dents bedeck both the trunk and the hood.

Gale stands frozen near his car. Luke can’t see his face, only his back, but he thinks he can guess what his expression looks like.

Then he starts cursing, loudly, and Luke _definitely_ knows.

Luke’s mother jets over to him. “Calm down, Gale,” she says.

“Calm down?!” He sputters. His cheeks redden furiously. “My car’s been wrecked!”

"I know,” she says firmly. “Which is why you need to calm down and start making calls. Whoever did this can’t have gotten far.”

Gale regards her for a few seconds. He lets out a deep breath. “Right-you’re right.”

She nods.

He calls 911. The sheriff arrives swiftly, with someone from the local car repair service following not too long after. The neighborhood quickly becomes abuzz with activity as a handful of neighbors come outside to investigate while the police go about doing their work. The repairwoman tells Gale repairs will take at least a couple of days; the sheriff's news, that whoever damaged his car also stole his wallet, causes Gale to curse again (Reyna is quick to cover her children’s ears this time, glaring at him all the while).

“You have anywhere to stay tonight?” The sheriff asks.

Gale scowls. “No, officer.”

“Hm. Well, you can stay with me ‘til your car’s fixed. I have a spare room, it’s no trouble.”

“Seriously?” Gale asks, relieved. “I’d really appreciate that.”

“Like I said, it’s no trouble.” The officer holds out his hand. “Name’s Ben Gordon.”

Gale takes his hand and gives it a firm shake. “Gale Bryce. Nice to meet you." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gale/Anakin: talks about not having a father.  
> Ben/Obi-Wan: *shows up* 
> 
> XD 
> 
> I'm not totally happy with this chapter, but at the end of the day I'm not trying to win any awards with this story, so. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed the update!
> 
> PS: If you could, please check out both my tumblr (salve sis, with a dash in the middle), AND the pinterest board I created for this story: https://www.pinterest.com/elenadon39/turn-your-life-around-board/


	4. Flight/Falling

_v. flight_

Luke wants to whoop as he watches his father leave with Sheriff Gordon, AKA Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars, AKA Anakin Skywalker’s Jedi Master slash best friend. Not even a day in town and Anakin’s already encountered his entire family.

Almost his entire family, Luke thinks. There’s still Ahsoka Tano, his father’s old padawan. But he has no idea who she is here and searching is hard when the person you’re searching for isn’t the person they’re supposed to be. Ahsoka might have been an alien in her world, but she wasn’t going to look it. Like all of New Unity’s citizens, Ahsoka was going to appear to be human.

Cass gave Luke a sketch of what she thought Ahsoka would look like, but they hadn’t found her yet. Maybe later he could sneak out and meet up with Cass-

“Luke!”

He blinks. His mother stands over him, hands on her hips. For a split second, he wonders if his mother somehow managed to read his mind, but he dismisses the thought. Even without the curse, his mother wasn’t Force-Sensitive.

“Yeah, Mom?” He asks nervously. He doesn’t like the look on his mother’s face.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook. You’re still in huge trouble for running off like that.” 

He sags. “I know.”

“Do you? You could have gotten _hurt_ and I wouldn’t have known. Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?”

“I _know,_ Mom!”

“Then why did you do it?” She demands.

He doesn’t answer. As confident as he is that she will understand once the curse is broken and she remembers who they really are, he doubts his mom will accept his reasons-or the curse itself-the way she is now.

“I told you. I wanted to meet my dad,” he says.

“Gale is _not_ your dad. Where did you even find that guy?”

He doesn’t answer that either. Not even when his mother starts glaring at him. 

“Fine,” she says, clipped. “You’re grounded for three weeks. No TV, no cell phone, no video games. Nothing.”

“ _What?”_ He gapes. “That’s not fair!”

“Neither was worrying me half to death, but here we are,” his mom snaps. “Keep arguing and it will be a month.”

“But-”

She gives him a warning check. He deflates.

“Fine,” he mutters, and she nods decisively. Leia, who had been watching the entire exchange silently, offers him a sympathetic look.

The three of them go inside. They eat dinner quietly. His mom confiscates his phone, but not before Luke is able to delete Cass’s number and their text conversation from it. He is grateful to his past self for being smart enough to write down her number in his journal.

And her address.

Later, once he’s certain both his mom and sister are asleep, he makes like a bird, flying out of his birdhouse.

* * *

_vi. falling_

It’s way too easy to sneak into Cass’s house. She lives in a group home, and not a well-run one. The other girls are either asleep or out. Their caregiver is as well, at least according to Cass, who is _not_ happy to see him there.

“I had no choice,” Luke says for the second time that day. “My mom took my phone and I had to let you know not to text me.”

Cass sighs. With her blond hair and blue eyes, she could pass as Luke’s sister. She has been fifteen years old for as long as Luke can remember; when he was a little kid, she’d seemed so big and old. Now, he’s able to see her for the tired teen she really is.

“I’m walking you home,” she says at last, and he bobs his head in agreement. Fair enough.

“I also had to tell you, my dad’s staying in town for a few days,” he says.

Cass’s eyebrows rise. “Why?”

“Someone wrecked his car and now he can’t leave until it’s fixed,” Luke explains.

“Huh.” Cass crosses her arms. “That’s…very convenient.”

“But it’s good, right? Now we have a chance to show him the town.”

“…I guess,” She concedes. Though she still looks concerned. Wanting to wipe away the worried lines on her face, Luke says:

“I’m ready to play another round of Guess Who You Are.”

Cass glances at him in surprise. She smiles, small and light, and she uncrosses her arms. “You remember the rules?”

Luke grins. “’Course.”

“Then go ahead.”

He nods. “Are you…Adora from She-Ra?”

Cass shakes her head. “No.”

“Darn. Okay. Um…Hawkmon from Digimon!”

She giggles. “That’d be fun, wouldn’t it? But no. That’s strike two.”

“Aww.” Luke bites his thumbnail. “Alright. Let me think. Hmmm.”

Cass’s smile widens with a mix of amusement and affection. “I can give you a hint.”

His head shoots up. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Cass clasps her hands. “Where I come from,” she says. “You could call me someone’s shadow.”

His face falls. “That’s so…cryptic.”

“Hints are _supposed_ to be cryptic.”

“Can I get another one?”

“Afraid not.”

He pouts. “Fine. Um. Hm. Hmmmmmmmmmm.”

Luke crosses his arms. Closes his eyes. He maintains this pose for several seconds before he sighs.

“I give up,” he says sadly. “I can’t think of anyone.”

Cass smiles at him sympathetically. She says, “Another hint, then.”

“Where I come from,” she says. “I might have looked it, but I wasn’t a normal human. I needed a vessel in order to exist in the outside world.”

“A vessel?”

“I was born without a body,” Cass tells him gently. “Someone had to create one for me.” Her gaze flickers down to her hands before they roll into fists. “And someone else had to give up their chance to use it.”

She breaks into a self-deprecating smile. “I don’t think I’m being subtle anymore.”

“That’s okay. I like unsubtle hints.” He beams.

She laughs.

“Okay.” He closes his eyes again. “Born without a body. Someone’s shadow…”

His eyes open. “You’re Naminé, from Kingdom Hearts!”

Cass’s face lights up. She pulls Luke into a grateful embrace and says, “You win.”

And if she starts to cry because it’s been so long since someone has called her by her real name, well, Luke knows better than to bring attention to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aside from a few vague scenes/plot points, I haven't really planned this story out. If anyone has any scenario they'd like to see in this story, let me know and I'll see if I'll write it in.


	5. Relaxation/Love/Rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took about a month and a half, but here's the next update. I hope you guys like it :)  
> PS: Roxas/Xion is tagged out of necessity, but it's a relationship created by the curse. I'm personally more of a Rokunami shipper, myself. Make do with that as you will.

_vii. relaxation_

True to her word, Naminé walks Luke back to his house. When she gets back to the group home, she doesn’t get a chance to relax, as she’s immediately met with one of the other girls waiting for her in the living room.

Her heart, like it always does when facing this particular roommate of hers, jolts.

“Mel,” she says in greeting. It’s taken a decade for her to call her roommates by their cursed identities without stumbling (and a decade to train herself to respond to her own), and she absolutely cannot let herself think about who Mel really is. “What are you doing up?”

Mel smirks. “I think a better question is what are you doing sneaking out?” She rests her chin atop her hand. “You know that’s a month of no privileges.”

Naminé looks away. “What do you want, Mel?”

“What makes you think I want anything?”

She shoots Mel a look.

“Alright,” Mel acquiesced. “Alan and I need someone to group up with for Mr. Morgan’s English project. Someone good at art.”

Naminé crosses her arms. “Why don’t you ask one of your friends?” 

“They’re all partnered up,” Mel shrugs. “Everyone in class is, and we figured-”

“You figured the class weirdo wouldn’t be,” Naminé finishes.

“Are you?”

“No,” Naminé says reluctantly. “But that doesn’t mean I want to work with you and Alan.”

“You don’t really have a choice, do you? Groupwork is mandatory. And there’s also the whole ‘telling Aggie you were sneaking out’ bit.”

“I’m not the only one out, you know.”

“You’re the only one the others won’t vouch for,” Mel shrugs. “So, do we have a deal, Cass?”

Ten years and Naminé has grown to hate that name like she hates the loneliness Mel throws in her face every chance she gets. Still, considering everything that’s happened, getting in trouble with Aggie is a complication she doesn’t need. And, she is ashamed to admit, a tiny part of Naminé twinges for time with her friends-even if they aren’t really her friends right now.

“Fine,” she sighs. “You win, Mel.”

Mel grins.

* * *

_viii. Love_

Naminé-or rather, Cass-is infamous amongst her teachers and classmates. She rarely pays attention in class, for which she is often times given detention that she never goes to, which lands her in even more detention that she never goes to. It’s a cycle, really, one Naminé has never cared much to avoid until now. She spends the school day taking down notes and participating in class, something which earns her side eyed glances from her teachers and whispers from the other students.

Normally, Naminé might begrudge the lost chance at working on a way to escape the curse, but she’s had ten years to come up with a list of possible solutions/strategies, so she figures a few days of living Cass’s life won’t hurt. Especially now that Anakin has come-ultimately, it’s up to him to break the curse.

That doesn’t mean Naminé can’t help, though.

It’s with this thought in mind that after school is over, she waits for Mel and Alan to show up. The school project is pointless in the scheme of things, but she made a deal; she needs to be able to help Luke. Right now, the best way is to play at being Cass. Give people less of a reason to give her any attention.

“You’re late,” Mel says with a scowl when she sees Naminé approach. Next to her is R-Alan, who has his arm loosely wrapped around Mel’s shoulders.

“Sorry,” Naminé says. “I had detention.” 

“You never go to detention.”

“First time for everything,” Naminé says lightly. “Hey, Alan.”

Alan gives her a nod but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge her. Naminé’s heart pinches at the dismissal.

Out of everyone, she feels the most sympathy for him. This curse isn’t anything new to him, not really, but Naminé both waits and fears the day the curse is broken, because she has no idea how Alan-or, rather, Roxas-will handle the knowledge of having his life rewritten once again.

Naminé tries to comfort herself with the fact he still has Xion in his life, even if it’s not quite in the way they were before the curse hit. But Lea and Isa…the others…

She clears her throat. “So, what exactly do we have to do for this assignment?”

“We have to write a book,” Mel says. “Complete with illustrations, which is where you come in. Considering you love to draw and all.”

Naminé hums. “What does the book have to be about?”

“We don’t know yet, genius. That’s why we’re here.”

She gives her an unimpressed look. “Of course. How silly of me.”

There’s a beep. Naminé whips out her phone and sees she’s got a text from an unknown number. It reads:

_hey cass this is luke using leia’s phone wanted to let you know I’m going to sheriff gordon’s house later in case you wanted to come._

Naminé stifles a giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Mel asks.

“Nothing,” Naminé says as she sends a quick reply back to Luke. “Let’s get started. I have somewhere to be.”

“Oh, really? _You_ have somewhere to be? Who was that, anyway? Boyfriend or something?”

Naminé sneaks a glance at Alan. “No. Definitely not.”

* * *

_ix. Rage_

“Cass, you came!” Luke beams at her in greeting in front of Sheriff Gordon’s apartment. Naminé returns his smile before turning to the person next to Luke.

Gale Bryce, aka Anakin Skywalker. He doesn’t seem happy to see her, judging by the thin line of his mouth. It’s not like he’s in a rage, but it’s certainly not a friendly look in his eyes right now.

“So, you’re Cass,” he says. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Naminé tilts her head. “Good things, I hope.” 

“You’re the one who has Luke wrapped up in this curse stuff.”

Naminé shoots Luke a look. “You told him about the curse?”

Luke nods. “He needed to know.”

“Does he believe?”

“Not yet,” he admits. “But he will.”

“I don’t understand,” Gale says. “How did you guys meet anyway?”

“I used to babysit him and Leia,” says Naminé. Luke nods beside her. 

“She was awesome,” Luke says. “She used to teach me and Leia how to draw, and she would tell us these totally cool stories about a war between the light and darkness.”

“You told him war stories?”

“My entire life is a war story,” Naminé says, deadpan, and Luke laughs. “I was just telling him the plot of the Kingdom Hearts games.”

“Kingdom what?”

“In this world, it’s a video game series.” _My video game series,_ she doesn’t say aloud.

“She’s Naminé, _”_ Luke tells Gale. “Kairi’s Nobody. She can manipulate memories.”

“Seems like that’s not the only thing she’s good at manipulating.”

Naminé frowns. “I’m not manipulating Luke. The curse is real.”

Gale rolls his eyes. “Sure.”

They have a ways to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With camp nanowrimo coming up, I'm not sure when the next update for this will be. Hopefully not much longer than a month at the latest.


	6. Announcement

Hello readers, 

Before anything, I want to apologize for not updating. There were times I genuinely wanted to, but I just...didn't. Blame it on self-sabotage/lack of motivation/anxiety/brain fog. Especially the brain fog, in retrospect. Still, it wasn't fair to you guys to leave this story dormant for so long. It's a habit I'll be working on as part of my New Year's resolution.

I also want to make it clear this project is **NOT** being cancelled. Instead, I am rewriting this fic altogether. It will be both crackier and (hopefully) more serious than the current version. I am currently in the process of planning the new version of _turn your life around_ and would like your help: 

  * As I mentioned before, my knowledge of Star Wars is limited to the Prequel trilogy, the Original trilogy, two-thirds of the Sequel trilogy, a scattering of the Clone Wars series, and a slight sprinkle of Rebels. I'm reaching out to those more knowledgeable regarding Star Wars lore/plot/characters/etc. in the hopes they may be kind enough to fill me in on what I don't know (specifically Clone Wars and Rebels), so that I can have background knowledge which I can maybe incorporate into the rewrite. 
  * I'd really like to know what you guys would like to see happen in the rewrite! I'm okay with determining major plot points/scenes, but not as good as creating scenes/events/subplots to happen in between the major plot events/scenes. So I turn to you guys: Which Star Wars characters would you like to see affected by the Dark Curse (or rather this fic's equivalent, which is *SPOILERS*)? What kind of ships do you want to see between cursed characters? What scenarios would you like to see take place in this fic's version of Storybrooke and its residents? What other fandoms/characters would you be interested in seeing in the story/seeing interact with the Star Wars cast? I can't promise to use your suggestions, but I'm also not ruling out using them at all! I'd really appreciate the help, honestly. 



I won't be deleting _turn your life around,_ so please, whether you'd be willing to help me out regarding turning me into a Star Wars expert or suggesting ideas for the story, you can contact me via the comments. 

Have a Happy New Year's! 

-Vesi 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Subscriptions/Kudos are appreciated!  
> If you'd like to check out more information concerning my original works, please check out my tumblr (salve-sis) and/or twitter (@sis_salve)


End file.
